HOT
by AniMeViEtGrl
Summary: “He’s hot…”...The fact that those two words came out of HER mouth absolutely irked Ed…[EdxWinry]


_**Part I of…??**_

_**Summary: **__"He's hot…"...The fact that those two words came out of HER mouth absolutely irked Ed…(EdxWinry) (RussellxWinry-as implied by Edward Elric's mind)_

_**Genre:**__ Comedy, Romance _

_**Rating:**__ T – for language_

_**Warning:**__ Overly jealous and paranoid Edward Elric _

_**Notes: **__Here's a small gift to all of you guys who are waiting for ACS chapter 9! Sorry I'm taking so long! This idea has been in my head for awhile…At first I was going to have Roy instead of Russell buuuuut I changed my mind. Anyways, enjoy!_

**_Time_**_: Takes place during the anime and before the whole Ed-going-to-the-real-world ordeal. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

**_Strictly EdWin only! Buzz off if you're not a fan!_**

* * *

Her hands froze in mid-air as she began to tinker away at a new automail design she had been working on the past week. She carefully set down the screwdriver and strained for her ears to listen carefully. 

She heard it.

…that familiar sound that came by every three or four months.

It had to be him!

There was no mistaking it! It was definitely that familiar sound his automail made when it was busted and/or destroyed, the sweet smell of machine oil and bolt screws she had especially used on him only. She knew it was him just by smelling that musky scent her friend often gave off.

As the smell and soft clinking grew closer and closer, Winry Rockbell found herself getting out of her chair and making her way to the door while unzipping her jumpsuit until it hung limply around her waist. She wordlessly grabbed her new 16 inch wrench from off the counter and halted in front of the door just as footsteps stopped beyond the wooden barrier. Winry readied herself, her fist gripping the metal tool with all her might. She breathed in a deep sigh and turned the knob slowly, yanking the door open before her visitor had the chance to even knock.

The automail mechanic raised her new shiny wrench in the air, ready to strike.

"Edward! I can't believe you bro—ooh…" Her words soon died on her lips as she looked _**up**_ at the person standing before her. Her cerulean orbs met the stranger's calm blue ones and she quickly lowered her weapon.

Winry Rockbell came to a conclusion then.

This wasn't Edward…

"Um, you must be Winry Rockbell" The tall blonde stranger declared as his eyes unconsciously roamed her slim figure.

Winry felt her cheeks flame up instantly as she looked into his eyes once again.

"I…uh, yeah…um...sorry for the sudden outburst….may I help you?" The young Rockbell asked as she nervously scratched the back of her neck. The stranger seemed to be pondering his words.

"Well you see…" the attractive man (by this time Winry had already established that the person standing before her was indeed _**VERY**_ handsome) muttered as he turned around to look behind him.

"Oi! Hey Ed! Why the hell are you hiding?! I don't see this 'scary machine-obsessed demon woman' you're talking about!" The boy called out in confusion towards a giant haystack lying a few yards away.

Winry paused.

Ed? Scary machine-obsessed demon woman?

"You idiot, she's standing right in front of you! RUN!" As if on cue, a blur of messy golden hair rose from the hay. Edward Elric glared at his tall friend and only froze when he realized he had completely blown his cover.

The older Elric quickly clamped his mouth shut as he nervously watched the suddenly gone quiet female standing behind Russell.

It all happened in a blonde blur to Russell. One minute the beautiful blonde was standing next to him and the next, she was by Edward's side, whacking him with the wrench she held in her hand.

"I. can't. believe. you. broke. my. automail. again!" Winry roared as she glanced at her broken creation while emphasizing her sentence by giving him a whack for every word. Edward cowered before her, his hands instinctively shielding his poor noggin.

"Hey! OUCH! Winry! Don't hit me in front of guests! OW!" Edward argued as he looked over to the slightly perturbed Tringham.

"Oh, I'll hit you even if the _**FUHRER**_ were here!" Winry responded back loudly with another hard whack. Edward's patience finally snapped and he grabbed her by the wrists while trying to pry the metal object from her small hands.

"Give me the wrench!"

"No!"

"Winry!"

By this time, Winry had tackled Edward down and the two continued to wrestle on top of the haystack as bits of straw flew in every direction. Russell watched quietly with amusement and a little hint of embarrassment, thinking that he was interrupting a 'private' moment.

"Give. Me. The. Damn. Wrench!" Edward shouted back, agitated as he pinned her to the floor by her wrists. The older Elric's golden eyes pierced through her sky blue ones warningly.

The blonde mechanic licked her chapped lips before blowing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"NO" she answered grimly and tried to free herself from her childhood friend's death grip. Edward's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to threaten her once again.

"-ahem-" a familiar hollow cough broke the brief silence, stopping the dispute in a matter of seconds. Edward hastily loosened his grip on the blonde beneath him and turned around to see Alphonse and a very flustered Fletcher standing behind him with grocery bags in their hands.

"Brother…I never knew you were one for PDA!" Alphonse remarked innocently with his metal head tilted to the side skeptically.

"What?!" Edward spat automatically.

"Alphonse!" Winry cried in glee, jumping up from her lying position on the ground and trotting up to the younger Elric while giving him a hug. Alphonse hugged her back and chuckled at his totally oblivious friend.

Winry released her hold on the large armor and she peeked to the little boy beside him.

"Huh? Who's this?" she asked, quirking her head to the side.

"U-Um...I'm Fletcher Tringham…n-nice to meet you…" The boy whispered quietly as he hid behind Alphonse. Winry examined the boy carefully. Sky blue eyes, light blonde hair…There was only one term that popped in her mind then.

"Eee! You're so cute!" the mechanic squealed in delight as she threw her arms around the flustered boy.

Fletcher winced as the pretty girl wrapped her arms around his neck and began to nuzzle his cheek affectionately.

"Urm…" He piped up suddenly, his face as red as Edward's coat.

Russell inwardly laughed as he stood watching from atop the Rockbell porch. His little brother didn't know it but the younger Tringham was indeed a class-A lady-killer, just like his older brother of course.

"Ah, Winry…I think you're about to suffocate him!" Alphonse joked as he watched his childhood friend smother the little boy with a bear crushing hug. Winry gave Alphonse a cute pout and reluctantly released the younger boy.

"I can't help it! He's just too cute!" She cried out as she pulled the boy into another death grip.

Edward, who had not said a whole word since his little 'incident' had something else on his mind. He was wondering just how much the Tringham brothers and Winry looked alike. _They're practically siblings!_

"So anyways…why are they here? Not that I don't mind the extra company of course…" The blonde female asked as she kept her arms around Fletcher's neck to his dismay.

"We came here to assist Ed as...his bodyguards" The older Tringham confessed as he made his way down the steps towards the small group. Winry released her hold on Fletcher (in which he sighed in relief) and she watched the young man as he came up to her.

"bodyguards?" Winry asked worriedly. Did Ed and Al get themselves into something dangerous again?

"Um well you see…it's a long story…why don't we explain it to you inside?" Alphonse suggested nervously as he brushed the three inside the house while looking back at Edward who seemed to shake his head disapprovingly at the suggestion.

X

O

X

"So let me get this straight…" Winry exclaimed as she rubbed her temples in agitation.

"You two…" she pointed at Edward and Russell, "…got into a big fight and during that fight he-" she points at Russell again, "broke MY automail in the process?"

The four boys nodded curtly in response.

"Okay…but that doesn't explain the reason for them to act as your bodyguards…" Winry said mystified as she set down two glasses of lemonade for her guests. Edward stole a glance at his childhood friend.

_They came to protect us from **you**!_

"And why do you two have grocery bags?" she asked, pointing to the now empty bags sitting on the counter.

"We ran into Aunty Pinako earlier and she asked us if we could carry her groceries home" Al explained truthfully. Winry nodded in understanding as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Russell couldn't help but stare at the girl before him. So this was Ed's friend and automail mechanic. From Edward's description about her he had been expecting some unattractive looking buffed up scary girl…not someone as cute and pretty as her…

Edward watched Russell watch Winry from the corner of his eye. Something about the look the YOUNGER boy gave his friend completely rattled him.

"Okay, but--" Winry paused as her eyes met Russell's and she openly gasped.

"Ah! I'm such an idiot!" she squeaked, rushing over to both of the Tringhams. She stopped before the two puzzled boys and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry for not introducing myself properly…! I'm Winry Rockbell, Al and Ed's childhood friend, I'm really sorry for my rudeness!" she explained sincerely as she continuously bowed down to the two brothers, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

"Um…it's okay" Fletcher said shyly as he held his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, I didn't get to properly introduce myself either" Russell stated matter-of-factly as he rose from his seat.

"I'm Russell Tringham, and I'm sure you've been acquainted with my little brother, Fletcher" The tall blonde said as he extended his hand out to Winry.

Winry looked at his warm smile and her cheeks flushed on impulse. She offered him her hand and shook it gently.

"N-Nice to meet you" she said shyly, her hand still held in his.

Edward Elric mentally gaped.

What in the--Winry, _**THE**_ Winry Rockbell could actually be, dare he say it? SHY?! He could not believe it! He **_wouldn't_** believe it…! The flushed cheeks, the nervous look in her eyes…! He's never seen Winry act like such a…such a…

Such a _**GIRL**_!

And not just any girl…she was like one of those giggling annoying school-girls!

Alphonse watched with anxiety when Ed began to ball his fists tightly and the younger Elric traded worried looks with Fletcher. He sat up abruptly.

"Umm...I think I'm going to go show Fletcher around town…" Alphonse stated calmly. Like hell was he going to stick around with his jealous brother and be there to feel his wrath. Fletcher stood up just as quickly in response.

"Um yeah! Let's go Al!" the small boy said while heading towards the door with the large armor following closely behind.

"Al!"

The armored alchemist froze at hearing Winry's voice. He breathed in a deep sigh and turned around.

"Ye-yes Winry?" he asked with the most calmest and innocent voice he could muster. Winry gave him a look of incrudility but shook her head anyways.

"Make sure to get Fletcher back before dinnertime!" she shouted back before taking a seat next to the unusually quiet Fullmetal Alchemist.

"A-Alright!" Al agreed without a moments hesitation and ushered Fletcher out the door.

As the door shut behind them, the atmosphere around the three teens suddenly turned a 180.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Winry decided to break the ice.

"Umm why don't you and your brother stay the night? It'll get dark soon so you can just catch the train tomorrow morning" she offered politely, crossing her left leg over her right. Russell looked surprised by her sincerity.

"Well, I don't want to impose…" he frowned sheepishly as he took a sip of his lemonade.

Winry threw him a warm smile.

"Oh it's fine! You two can sleep in the guest room!" she insisted.

"What?!" Edward snapped as he stared at Winry in shock. The mechanic turned to look at him, her brow raised skywards.

"What what?" she asked bluntly.

"They can't sleep in the guest room! That's where Al and I sleep!" Edward argued as he gave Russell a cold look. The boy in return raised his own brow in response. Winry threw her ponytail behind her shoulder in a swift motion.

"Well why don't you two just sleep here?" she suggested artlessly. Edward threw her a glare.

"You're going to kick us out of our room for them?!" he accused hotly and stood up from his seat to point at Russell, emphasizing the blasphemy the girl had just created. Russell in turn rolled his sky blue eyes.

"YOUR room??? Edward Elric! Last time I checked, your house is that pile of dirt right down the road!" the female blonde retorted while pointing outside the window towards Edward's former house. The blond narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Well…I…" The short alchemist spoke and groped for the right words that came to mind. His eyes lifted from off the ground to look into her eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Her beautiful blue orbs weren't filled with the usual cheeriness. This time they were filled with anger, but there was something else he saw deep within those eyes.

Her eyes looked pleading…._**begging**_ almost…

And it annoyed Ed to no end…

"Fine, _whatever_…" Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he quickly headed off towards the front door.

"Hey! Edward!" Winry called back just in time for Ed to slam the door with a loud thud. She winced with every stomp that echoed furthur from the house. Her eyes lingered on the wooden door.

"Um…I'm sorry Russell but…" Winry bit her lip and looked from him to the door.

"It's fine Winry, go ahead…I'll watch the house" The younger boy urged as he gave her a reassuring grin. Winry smiled back in relief.

"Thanks! When I get back I'll make you and your brother a dinner that'll blow your taste buds away!" she grinned back and quickly rushed out of the door without another word. Russell looked over to the window where he saw the blonde chasing after Edward's disappearing figure.

_He's such an idiot…_

X

O

X

"Edward!" Winry called after the state alchemist as he grumpily trudged down the dirt path leading to the river. Edward remained silent and continued his trek towards the body of water.

"Ed!" Winry tried again, catching his arm only to have him push her away and glare icily at her.

Winry faltered back.

"What's wrong? Why are you so angry??" she asked quietly and walked behind Edward, giving him his space.

"It's nothing…" his faint mumble could be heard floating amongst the trees. Winry frowned and watched his back carefully.

"Don't say that! Who do you think I am?" she crossed her arms over her chest, watching Edward take a seat down on the grassy bank. She sank down beside him and watched his face carefully, bringing her knees up to rest her chin. The confusion drained from her face and she huffed quietly.

"Fine, if you wanna sleep on a bed that badly, you can take my room and I'll take the couch…" she offered again, hoping it would make the short-tempered blond feel better. Edward rolled his eyes secretively.

"It's not because of that…" he mumbled and stared out into the shimmering waters. Winry moved her head to the side.

It wasn't? Then what was his problem?

"Then what's wrong?" she asked again and Edward sighed in response, picking up a small stone lying beside him.

"Just drop it alright? It's probably just the long trip getting to me…" he cut in and started to examine the rock in his hand. Winry frowned again but let the conversation slip anyways.

"So what was the real reason for you bringing Russell and his brother along? You were obviously lying about the bodyguard thing..." she asked casually and looked into the mesmerizing waters as a light breeze danced along her cheeks. Winry sighed in content.

Edward pretended to examine the rock some more.

_Well I was going to pin the blame for my broken automail on him, which it **was** his fault, so I wouldn't get a beating from you and have him confess to doing so as living proof but it looks like my plan failed…_

He felt Winry's eyes lingering on him and he sighed once again.

"He just wanted to see where I grew up…" he replied flatly. Winry ignored his dull tone and pursed her lips together in a pout.

"Hmm…I see…" she answered back lightly, her finger tapping her chin in a thoughtful gesture.

Winry plucked a strand of grass and played with it between her fingers.

"He's hot…"

There it was. Those evil six letters that would start this whole damn mess to begin with. The words had hit Edward so hard it had taken him a minute for his body to react. His eyes slightly widened and his body stiffened coldly.

The silence soon overcame the two with only the sound of Winry's light hums.

"Wha-What did you just say?" Edward asked quietly while feeling the need to clean his ears.

Winry stopped her humming and she turned to the alchemist, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Huh?" she asked again, obviously confused. Edward was about to dismiss his question but it seemed Winry had finally realized where he was getting at. The female blonde made an 'o' shape with her mouth and she carefully picked up a small pebble.

"I mean Russell, he's hot" she repeated in the same tone she would use when talking to Ed about automail. She aimed the pebble at the water and swiftly chucked it, making it skip three times across before it sunk underwater with a small plunk sound.

Edward plainly gawked at her.

How could she admit that with such a straight face??

Winry's light smile suddenly turned surprised.

"Oh! I should get started on dinner now...make sure you come back on time alright?" With her last words said, she hurriedly got up from her seat and brushed the grass from her pants. With one last wave she ran up the bank and towards her house without looking back.

Edward Elric took the time alone to sulk in a strange feeling that he interpreted was a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion…

Whatever it was, it gave his stomache a weird feeling. It wasn't the 'butterflies-in-your-tummy' feeling Brosh kept telling him about either, (he swore that man was insane!) It was more like the 'oh-man-I-gotta-hurl' type of feeling. Like after consuming ten bowls of rice or watching Mustang romance a woman into his car...

In short, it made him sick!

Edward stood up slowly, chucking the stone in the river with a morbid thunk. He was about to go roam around the countryside some more but the thought of Winry and Russell ALONE in HER HOUSE suddenly came to mind.

His feet instantly changed directions and he headed for the pale yellow house he knew too well.

He didn't know why it bothered him so but something told him it would make his stomach feel _**much**_ better…

X

O

X

"What're you doing?" Those were the words mechanically that came spewing out of the height challenged boy. Winry and Russell both paused, startled by the sudden outburst and the blonde mechanic frowned.

"What do you think it looks like? I'm showing Russell how to cook _obviously_…" She said blankly as she gestured to the vegetables lying in front of them.

Edward sighed. Of course he knew that! And to think she didn't know a child born prodigy like him couldn't tell what they were doing. It wasn't the fact that she was innocently teaching Russell how to cook that was bothering him. What got to him was how Winry held Russell's hand as she tried to show him the proper way to cut the vegetables. How disgustingly cliche was this?! It was like a scene from one of those pocketbook romance novels Winry had 'secretly hidden' underneath her clothes in the second to last drawer.

He hated to admit it but the scene vaguely reminded him of...-urgh-...of...of a newly wed couple!!

And that thought alone made Edward's stomach churn crazily.

"Uh, why don't I help out instead Winry…we shouldn't make the guests do the work…" Ed suggested calmly as he walked over to the two teens. Winry looked up in disbelief. She removed her hands from Russell's (to Edward's relief) and walked up to him nonchalantly.

"Hmm here's a change of pace…Edward Elric actually offering me to help out?" Winry teased as she poked his ribcage playfully. Edward's face turned crimson and he gently pushed her hands away. Damn, couldn't this woman just accept his offers without making snide remarks?!

"...it seems we're out of potatoes…" Russell interrupted as he began to wash the other vegetables in the sink. Winry's attention immediately turned to the taller boy's (which made Ed feel somewhat disappointed) and she walked over to the closet to check for the missing item. When her head peeked out from the small cabinet, she frowned.

"It looks like I'll have to go get some from the garden…" she concluded, glancing out the window. Luckily for her the sun was still up. Winry untied her apron and hung it on the small hook near the fridge.

"All right, I'll go get some potatoes and you guys just continue to cut the vegetables. Just ask Russell for help Ed, I already explained the directions to him" she explained as she walked outside with a light click of the door following after.

The quietness soon sunk in again and Edward opted to stand there quietly as Russell began to wash the vegetables a second time for good measure.

"I'd like to see how you can help out with that one arm of yours…" the tall boy smirked as he set the carrots in a small bowl. Edward pointedly glared at him and sat on a small stool in front of the counter overlooking the kitchen.

Only Edward's silent glares and the swooshing of water filled the room.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to steal Winry from you…" Russell uttered casually as he began to chop the carrots. Edward's glare was soon replaced by a stunned expression and his eyes widened in horror.

"Wha-What're you saying?? I don't like her!" he spat back defensively as his brows knitted together in disgust.

The older Tringham shook his head and continued to chop the carrots.

"Well then, if you put it like that…then you _**wouldn't**_ mind if I tried to take her right?" he spoke with such a casual tone it was as if he was asking about the weather. Edward let the words sink in before openly staring at the other alchemist as if he had spoken Xingese.

Russell glanced at him from the side and he could tell Edward's emotions were battling within him.

The older Elric inwardly growled at the younger boys actions. He wasn't going to let his words get to him. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist after all! He would not fall for such petty tricks!

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head upwards defiantly.

"Be my guest…" he spoke back with pure venom in his voice.

_If you dare…_

Russell ignored the tone in Edward's voice and merely sent him a small smirk. Before the boy could say anything, the door swung open and Winry appeared with a basket of dirt covered potatoes. The bottom of her pants was slightly dusty and she started to take off her shoes.

"Hey guys! Sorry about the wait!" Winry chimed as she stepped inside the house, leaving her shoes outside.

"Do you mind if I go change? I'll just be a sec" she wiped her bangs from her eyes with a flick of her wrist and walked towards the kitchen sink.

Before Ed could even get the chance to help her with the basket (he could handle it with one hand), a flash of light blonde flew passed him and the next thing he knew, Russell was by Winry's side in the blink of an eye. Winry seemed startled at first but when the tall boy offered to help, she kindly let him while giving him one of her signature smiles.

…the same smile only reserved for her close friends and family...

Ed withered inside. He still couldn't place this feeling but he knew it ticked him off to no end when Winry looked at Russell like that; heck, when she looked at any other guy like that!

…Not that he was being possessive of course!

Winry accepted Russell's offer graciously as she handed him the basket and made her way up the stairs towards her room.

It's too bad she missed the mischievous smirk Russell spared Edward and the deathly glare the state alchemist gave back in return

As the blonde mechanic bounded up the stairs, she was completely unaware of the fact that this event would mark the calm before the storm…

* * *

_**tsuzuku...**_

* * *

**And thus another battle between Russell and Ed ensues!**

**edit - 2/28**


End file.
